Petits One-shot
by Miriallia10
Summary: Série de One-shot sur le couple Miriallia et Dearka, entre disputes, réconciliations, coups durs, la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours...


Accident, oubli et conséquence

Ce n'était pas possible! Non, ce n'était pas possible! Voilà ce que Miriallia repassait en boucle dans sa tête depuis une dizaine de minute. Et là, elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Impossible, totalement impossible! Et pourtant, c'était arrivé, forcement. Un banal accident, pourtant lourd de conséquence.

Enfin pour le moment, rien n'était encore sûr. Il ne s'agissait encore que de supposition, pas de quoi alarmer Dearka! Il flipperait pour rien, inutile de lui en parler tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent.

La jeune fille tournait en rond depuis un bon moment déjà, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur d'inquiétude. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois, elle était toujours là, dans sa boîte. Elle n'avait pas halluciné. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, furieuse contre elle-même. Un seul oublie, et c'était sa tranquillité d'esprit qui s'envolait en fumé. Quand elle avait commencé à avoir un doute, elle avait vérifié, et là elle s'était rendu compte de son oubli. Tout ça à cause d'une maudite pilule!

« Bon du calme, marmonna t-elle. Rien n'est encore sûr. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, Dearka ne devait pas rentrer avant dix-neuf heure. Elle avait largement le temps de courir acheter un test de grossesse dans la pharmacie la plus éloignée de son domicile. Il était hors de question pour elle de croiser une connaissance. Elle imaginait déjà les commères du quartier annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte. Elle en frissonnait d'avance.

Elle attrapa son sac, négligemment posé dans un coin de la chambre, se dirigea vers l'entrée, saisissant au passage ses clés posées près du téléphone. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, claquant la porte de leur maison derrière elle.

Saluant distraitement sa voisine qui sortait ses poubelles, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et prit la direction du centre ville.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, en plein pendant la sortie du travail! S'énerva t-elle. »

Coincée dans les embouteillages, la jeune fille bouillait. Evidement, elle était pressée, et le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre elle dans le but de la ralentir. Du moins, était-ce l'impression qu'elle avait. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas plus de monde que d'habitude, mais stressée comme elle l'était, un rien l'irritait. Elle finit par trouver une place de parking, à quelques pas de sa destination. Elle entra rapidement dans la pharmacie, tapa du pied dans un geste nerveux en attendant son tour. Enfin elle arriva devant le vendeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança d'une traite.

« Un test de grossesse, s'il vous plaît. »

Le pharmacien se tourna, en saisit un sur l'étagère derrière lui. Il passa le code barre devant la machine et le rangea dans un sac.

« Treize dollars terrien, s'il vous plaît. »

Miriallia lui tendit un billet, attendit patiemment qu'il lui rende la monnaie et quitta la pharmacie précipitamment, son précieux paquet serré contre sa poitrine.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle monta en courant les escaliers, près de la porte des toilettes et se hâta de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Et la voilà, quelques instants plus tard, tournant en rond dans la salle de bain, jetant toutes les deux secondes un coup d'œil au test tourné face caché sur le lavabo. Anxieuse, elle ne cessait de se ronger les ongles, comme si ce geste allait réussir à la calmer. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé en l'achetant qu'elle serait incapable de regarder le résultat.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit son téléphone portable. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de confiance. Un bip, puis deux, jamais l'attente ne lui avait paru aussi longue.

« Allo? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine lui répondit enfin. Pendant quelque instant, elle chercha ses mots.

« Je... J'ai besoin de ton aide, balbutia t-elle.

- Il y a un problème? Où es-tu? J'arrive tout suite.

- Je... Chez moi.

- Je suis là d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Miriallia resta encore un moment sans bouger, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Quinze minutes, pour elle, ça paraissait être une éternité. Elle laissa retomber son bras, en soupirant, posant le portable sur le meuble en bois foncé de la pièce. Elle devait prendre son mal en patience. Elle espérait que Dearka ne rentrerait pas en avance, même s'il y avait plus de chance qu'il arrive en retard que l'inverse. Elle s'asseya sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux rivés sur le bâtonnet bleu et blanc.

Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, lui indiquant que son amie était arrivée.

« Miri, où es-tu? Entendit-elle crier.

- Dans la salle de bain! »

Des bruits de pas retentir dans les escaliers, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Cagalli apparu dans l'encadrement, les joues rouges et légèrement essoufflée.

« Tu vas bien? Tu avais l'air tellement paniquée au téléphone! Mon dieu, tu es vraiment très pâle. Tu es malade? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin? Je... »

Miriallia essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la blonde ne semblait pas disposée à la laisser en placer une. Elle avait d'ailleurs son téléphone en main et semblait sur le point de composer le numéro du docteur.

« Je ne suis pas malade Cagalli! Lança la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir dans ce cas? »

La brune ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le test. Cagalli remarqua rapidement le manège de son amie et se tourna vers le lavabo. Elle resta un instant stupéfaite.

« Je n'arrive pas à regarder le résultat, expliqua son amie d'un voix tremblante, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, pour que tu le fasses à ma place. Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de retourner ce maudit test de grossesse et de m'annoncer si oui ou non je suis enceinte, ça m'arrangerais.

- Ok, je vais le faire. »

Elle tendit la main, prête à se saisir de l'objet, mais fut immédiatement interrompu par son amie.

« Non, attends! Et je fais quoi s'il est positif? Questionna t-elle, complètement paniquée.

- Une prise de sang pour vérifier, bon maintenant c'est bon, je peux y aller?

- Oui, oui, vas-y! Non attend! S'exclama t-elle de nouveau.

- Quoi encore?!

- Je... Je crois que je préfère pas savoir finalement.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, je regarde et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher, de toute manière, si tu es bien enceinte tu vas t'en rendre compte assez rapidement. C'est comme arracher une bande de cire d'épilation, mieux vaut le faire d'un coup sec. »

Et sans attendre que Miriallia réagisse, elle retourna le test, resta quelques instants immobile mais se reprit.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara t-elle avec une lenteur insupportable pour la brune, mais tu es bien enceinte. »

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que son amie avait déjà fondu en larmes. Elle marmonnait des propos dépourvu de logique. Cagalli la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle, dans le but de la réconforter. Elle se calma un peu, et pu s'exprimer un peu plus clairement.

« Il ne me le pardonnera pas. Il va me quitter, j'en suis sûre. Sanglota t-elle.

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, Dearka t'aime, il te quittera pas pour quelque chose dont il est partiellement responsable. Tu l'as pas fait toute seule ce bébé.

- Oui, mais j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule une fois, j'ai pas fait attention.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas, ça arrive ce genre de chose. Le mieux, c'est que tu lui en parles le plus vite possible. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, la rassura Cagalli.

- Oui, mais, si ça se trouve il veut pas avoir d'enfant. Et là j'ai l'impression de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Et s'il pensait que je le piégeais, que j'ai fait exprès. Et s'il s'en allait? Je fais quoi si je me retrouve toute seule? J'aurais pas le courage d'élever ce bébé toute seule. Je...

- Il ferait jamais ça, c'est de Dearka qu'on parle. Il te laisseras pas tomber. Regarde moi! Regarde moi! »

Elle prit le visage de son amie dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien se passer! Tu vas être une super maman, et Dearka sera à tes côtés. Alors arrêtes de paniquer, ça te ressemble pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, un peu rassurée.

« Merci Cagalli, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je serais surement encore là sans oser regarder le résultat du test, si tu n'étais pas venue.

- Les amis sont là pour ça. »

Elles discutèrent encore pendant un bon moment. Miriallia semblait un peu plus détendu, elle avait arrêté de pleurer et souriait même par moment. Cagalli jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et mit fin à leur rencontre.

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Asran d'être rentrée avant le dîner. Bonne soirée, et courage.

- Bonne soirée. Et encore merci pour tout. »

Elle lui fit la bise et la laissa seule. Miriallia se leva pris le test de grossesse, poussa un soupire en voyant écrit en toute lettre, enceinte. Elle le remit dans la boîte, saisit un sac plastique provenant d'une quelconque parfumerie, le mit à l'intérieur et noua le sac. Elle sortit rapidement de la maison, se dirigea vers le parc, situé juste à côté de chez elle. Elle s'empressa de jeter le tout dans la poubelle la plus proche. Aucun risque que Dearka ou qui que ce soit d'autre mette la main dessus.

Elle rentra chez elle, lui restait la partie la plus difficile de son point de vue, l'annoncer à son petit-ami...

Deux semaines, cela faisait exactement deux semaines que Miriallia avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Deux semaines aussi qu'elle cherchait un moyen de l'annoncer à Dearka, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, le courage lui manquait. Elle avait peur, peur de sa réaction. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était décidée, elle allait tout lui dire.

Elle franchit le seuil de leur chambre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il était là, assis sur le lit, retirant ses chaussettes pour se coucher. Elle s'installa près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit tendrement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser, elle détourna la tête. Elle chercha ses mots un instant, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il la prit de vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ça fait un moment déjà que tu es distante avec moi! Tu me laisses à peine te toucher! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'intention de me quitter et tu ne sais pas comment me l'annoncer? »

Il s'était levé d'un coup, le ton de sa voix dissimulait mal son amertume. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et il avait les poings serrés, et les jointures blanches.

« Je...

- Qui est-ce? Je le connais? Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, non?! »

Effectivement il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais pas de la manière dont l'entendait le jeune homme. Miriallia ne bougeait pas, incapable de le détromper. Et sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. La voix du jeune homme s'élevait de plus en plus, et rapidement il se mit à crier.

« Arrêtes de pleurer! J'ai raison, c'est ça? Tu m'as... avec qui? Dis le moi! »

Miriallia secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de dire un mot. Elle savait très bien que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle ne pourrait laisser échapper autre chose que des sanglots.

« Tu le protèges en plus! Je le connais c'est ça! C'est un de mes amis? Réponds moi. »

Miriallia continuait de secouer la tête, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensible. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond, d'un geste rageur.

« Quoi? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. C'est Yzack, c'est ça, quand il est venu la semaine dernière et que je vous ai laissés se...?

- Personne... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il coupa Dearka dans son élan. La jeune fille leva son visage noyé de larmes vers lui, elle respira un bon coup avant de reprendre.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je te le jure. Je... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter non plus. »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un sanglot. Elle cacha sa figure dans ses mains, tentant vainement d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de se contenir.

Dearka était perdu, il ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Il contempla un instant la jeune femme si vulnérable devant lui. La culpabilité l'assaillit alors. Il s'était énervé sans chercher à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle la serra dans ses bras. Il sentit ses petites mains s'agripper à son T-Shirt, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Soudain il eût très peur. Quelque chose clochait, il en était persuadé. En temps normal, elle aurait très bien su le remettre à sa place. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé hurler après elle comme il l'avait fait. Et la voir là, si désemparée... Il lui était forcement arrivé quelque chose. Il repris d'une voix douce.

« Miri, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal? Si quelqu'un a osé s'en prendre à toi je jure que je le t... »

Il s'interrompit en la voyant secouer négativement la tête. Intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement. Personne ne l'avait touché. Retour au point de départ, mais au moins il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas. Supplia t-elle. »

La laisser? Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Comment avait-elle pu se fourrer un telle idée dans le crâne. Il lui caressa le cheveux pour la calmer, tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te quitterais? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas pas me pardonner. C'était un accident, je t'assure!»

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de si grave, et qui le mettrait en colère. Soudain ce fut le déclique. Il avait trouvé.

« Tu as emboutis la voiture, c'est ça? Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ça. Je l'aimais pas tant que ça cette voiture. »

Enorme mensonge. Il la bichonnait sa voiture, et il lui avait hurlé dessus la fois où elle avait fait une minuscule rayure sur la peinture. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle bafouillait des paroles incompréhensible. Il réussit à saisir quelques paroles tels que 'grosse' et 'poids'.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que tu avais pris du poids.

- Mais non! C'est moi qui vais être un poids. »

Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Tu as perdu ton travail? Demanda t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Mais non! »

Alors là, il n'avait plus d'idée.

« Mais alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ca m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état et de ne pas savoir ce qui t'arrive.

- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Promis, quoi que tu me dises je ne me fâcherais pas. »

Miriallia semblait s'être un peu calmée, ou du moins, elle était capable d'aligner deux mots cohérent.

« Alors voilà, je, commença t-elle d'une voix incertaine, je...

- Tu? »

Miriallia se recula pour le regarder en face, inspira un grand coup avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je suis enceinte, prononça t-elle lentement. »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, observant sa réaction avec inquiétude. Le jeune blond restait immobile, un air choqué se peignit sur son visage, apparemment il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les yeux de Miriallia se remirent à briller dangereusement. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre, il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Et maintenant...

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber parce que tu attends un enfant de moi? »

Brusquement, sa petite amie se sentit soulagée de constater que ses craintes étaient infondées. Soulagement rapidement remplacé par un sentiment d'embarras, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, alors qu'elle aurait due. Elle le connaissait bien pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de mec à s'enfuir.

« C'est à cause des hormones, lança t-elle avec un grand sérieux.

- Elles ont le dos large tes hormones, se moqua t-il. »

Miriallia sembla tout à coup trouver le parquet particulièrement intéressant.

« Tu m'en veux pas? J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai oublié une fois ma pilule et je m'en suis pas rendue compte. Et puis après, c'était déjà trop t...

- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à penser que je t'en veux? C'est vrai, on est jeune et on a pas vraiment discuté de ce genre de chose, mais on peut pas toujours prévoir. C'est arrivé, et j'ai autant de responsabilité que toi dans cette histoire. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Oui, t'as raison, c'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à te retenir. C'est même entièrement la tienne d'ailleurs.

- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui n'arrive pas à contenir ton désir pour mon corps parfait! Je suis beau comme un Dieu.

- Les Dieux ne doivent pas être si beau que ça alors, lança t-elle malicieusement. »

Il lui jeta un regard outré. Miriallia aperçu alors ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait quand il préparait un mauvais coup, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eût le temps de le menacer, il était déjà sur elle, et la chatouilla pour se veer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à éclater de rire.

« Non! Arrête, lâche moi tout de suite. »

Elle avait réussi à lâcher cette phrase entre deux éclats rire. Mais apparemment Dearka n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille.

« Avoue que tu me trouve irrésistible et j'envisagerais d'abréger tes souffrances!

- Jamais! »

A cette exclamation, il reprit ses tortures de plus belle, ne lui laissant pas de répit. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, et il l'emprisonna entre le matelas et son corps. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle abandonna la partie.

« D'accord, t'as gagné, tu es irrésistible! Cria t-elle.

- Ah! Je le savais. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle était belle, allongée comme elle l'était, les yeux brillant après avoir autant rit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la calla contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira de bien être. Soudain, elle se souvint d'un léger, très léger détail.

« Au fait Dearka.

- Quoi?

- A propos de la voiture. J'ai accidentellement oublié de serrer le frein à main tout à l'heure.

- Et? Questionna t-il, légèrement inquiet pour sa précieuse voiture.

- Elle dévalé la pente à l'entrée du garage. Ne t'inquiète pas, la porte est intacte. Lui annonça t-elle.

- Quoi! Tu plaisantes j'espère?!

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas tant que ça cette voiture de toute manière et puis réfléchis, on va devoir en acheter une autre, celle-ci n'est pas du tout adapté aux sièges bébé alors bon, on peut dire que je nous ai rendu service... »


End file.
